Gagal Gombal
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/Semi Canon/S.N/ Tentang Sasuke yang selalu gagal dalam menyatakan gombal! Warning: Shounen-ai! OOC! Don't like, don't read!


"Bapak kamu... Yondaime Hokage ya?"

"Ya iyalah! Tuh kamu lihat sendiri ukiran wajah ayahku di bukit hokage ttebayo!"

"Hn. Dasar Dobe"

"Apa sih, teme jelek! Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa ttebayo!"

"Gagal lagi, gagal lagi..."

* * *

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gagal Gombal**

**By**

**Billaster**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC! Shounen-ai. Bahasa tidak baku.  
**

**Don't like don't read. I've warned you**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Si Dobe itu.. Benar-benar Dobe. Sungguh. Aku belum selesai bicara dengannya. Eh dia pergi begitu saja. Padahal aku ingin melancarkan jurus gombalku padanya. Aku tidak punya niat apapun, hanya saja jika aku berhasil menggunakan jurus ini padanya, aku yakin si Dobe semakin jatuh cinta padaku dan tidak akan pernah berpaling ke lain hati. Namun sayangnya, Dobe ku yang manis ini berotak idiot, layaknya sebuah komputer yang banyak virusnya yang loadingnya sangaaaaaaat lamaaaaaaa alias lemot. Memangnya dia tidak pernah nonton televisi begitu? Dia tidak tau tren jaman sekarang begitu? Alhasil, jurus gombal ku yang tadinya sudah aku persiapkan baik-baik jadi gagal. Ah, Dobe!

Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Besok akan kucoba lagi. Baiklah besok pasti akan berhasil! Lihat saja manusia orange berotak idiot yang manis itu pasti akan luluh dengan jurus gombalku. Muahahahaha.

Normal POV

Skip time. Keesokan harinya.

"Selamat pagi Teme"

"Hn."

"Hei hei masa hanya hn doang sih? Bilang, 'pagi juga Naruto yang ganteng' gitu dong"

"Hn. Dalam mimpimu"

Pagi hari, dua pemuda kontras fisik dan jiwa terjebak dalam suatu percakapan tentang ucapan selamat pagi. Naruto yang sedang cemberut karena ucapan selamat paginya diabaikan begitu saja dan Sasuke yang irit bicara sedang berencana untuk melancarkan jurus gombalnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dobe.."

"Apa, Teme sayang?" Naruto yang tadinya cemberut, kini merubah raut wajahnya menjadi raut wajah penasaran.

Mendengar kata 'sayang' dari Naruto, Sasuke jadi mendapatkan secercah keyakinan untuk melancarkan jurus gombalnya tersebut.

"Bapak kamu..."

_Satu-satu aku sayang ramen! Dua-dua juga sayang ramen! Tiga-tiga sayang sama ramen! Satu dua tiga sayang semuanya!_

**TWITCH**

Satu kedutan didahi Sasuke. Baru saja ia ingin melancarkan jurus gombalnya, dering handphone yang gak jelas banget menginterupsi perkataanya. Gagal di awal, berarti sial!

"Halo? Naruto disini dattebayo.. oh bla-bla-bla" Naruto menerima panggilannya. Sedangkan Sasuke mukanya udah suram banget tuh!

Merasakan aura kegelapan menguar dari Sasuke, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilannya. "Eh.. udah dulu ya. Iya-iya dadah," Naruto mematikan handphonenya, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke. "Teme.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"A-anu maaf, tadi ehehe.. Kau mau bilang apa?"

"..."

"Te- Teme?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"TE-"

"Bapak kamu..."

"Bapak aku kenapa?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Dobe. Jangan potong kalimat ku"

"Maaf, Teme"

"Bapak kamu, tukang sampah ya?"

**TWITCH**

Dahi Naruto berkedut. "Penghinaan! Jelas-jelas ayahku itu Yondaime Hokage! Dan Yondaime Hokage bukan tukang sampah ttebayo! Dasar Teme bodoh!"

**TWITCH TWITCH**

Dahi Sasuke membentuk persimpangan. "Aku gak menghina kamu, baka Dobe! Dan kamu harusnya menjawab dengan 'kok tau?', begitu!"

"Apa?! Gak bisa gitu dong. Masa ayahku dibilang tukang sampah malah aku setuju?" Naruto cemberut. Dahi Sasuke semakin mengkerut.

"Ugh.. DOBE!"

"TEME!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Pusing deh sama si Dobe satu ini.

"Hn. Aku ganti. Tapi kamu harus bilang 'kok tau?'"

Masih cemberut, Naruto menjawab. "Tergantung"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Dobe!"

Melihat itu, Naruto mendengus kesal seraya menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan "Iya-iya. 'Kok tau?' begitu kan? Ayo katakan"

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, mencari-cari rayuan gombal yang pas.

"Bapak kamu ahli segel-segel rumit ya?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar "Kok tau?"

"Karena kamu telah menyegel dirimu dihatiku"

"..."

"...Dobe?" Tidak ada respon.

'Dia sebegitu terpesonanya ya sama jurus gombalku. Muehehe ternyata ampuh juga!' Pikir Sasuke.

"Teme..."

"Ya, Dobe sayang?"

"Apa hubungannya ayah ku yang ahli menyegel dengan diriku yang ada dihatimu? Lagipula aku ada disini kok, gak disegel dihatimu"

**GUBRAK**

"E-eh, Teme, kau baik- baik saja?"

"...hn"

"Kalau aku pikir-pikir, kalimatmu yang barusan itu gak nyambung ya hehehe"

**TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH**

1

2

3

4

5

**KUADRAT GUBRAK!**

"YANG GAK NYAMBUNG ITU KAMU DOBE IDIOT!"

Gagal lagi, gagal lagi...

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**

Iya-iya saya sudah tahu kok fic ini gaje tingkat dewa. Tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah dengan tulus membaca fic ini. Kritik, saran dan apapun, tolong masukkan ke kotak review di bawah ini jika anda berkenan. No flame, please :)

Last but not least,

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
